Devils Love
by Kuroi Mercenary
Summary: AU. The revived Northern Kingdoms of it's new ruler spreads throughout the realms, reaching the ears of even the Great Lords themselves. The King shrouded in mystery, what happens when Homurabi and Shisui drag both Ryuuko and Shirogane to see the new King? Threesome ShiroganexRyuukoxFEM!Akira, OC included and rated M for suggestive themes.
1. Prologue

A/N:

My current Monochrome Factor work in progress, (Original Title)Demons Love! Eh...the current title now is Devils Love(?)...I have several suggestion at the end, unless you all want to add to that. I was going to put it as a one-shot and hoped to finish it, but I gave up after a while. So...ENJOY!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Monochrome Factor, it rightfully belongs to Kaili Sorano-sensei. But I do own the OC characters here.

**Warning:** Slight OCC, Female Akira, language and suggestive themes that is not good for the heart. OC's are also included.

**Pairing**: Shirogane x Ryuuko x Akira.

**Helpful Tips:**

**Normal** - Title

_**Normal**_- Emphasis

Normal- Present Time

"Normal" -Present time speaking

_Normal_- Flashback/nicknames

_"Normal"_ - Thoughts/Past speaking

* * *

**Prologue: O Hail the King, O Hail the King, O Hail the King!**

The screams of joy engulf the snowy kingdom as had the commoners already cleared the streets for the path of a common yet sophisticated parade float. The two platforms main colors of the fiery victories spread toward the center of the loyal oceans themselves in gradients colors. The edges etched of the ribbons starting with the golden royalty and spread down to the maturity of the silver, the endless depths of darkness, and lastly the sacred snow. Upon standing were the elites and the few elite guards themselves, all close to the edges of the barrier waving at the crowd of commoners with a smile, but they were at a close distance to the main star of all.

A woman at the appearance of twenty, the shape of her face soft giving her a expression radiating innocence if it weren't due for the maturity shown in her teal eyes that seem to stare into one soul, her slightly tan skin and her messy light chocolate hair at the base of her neck with a barely noticeable braid on the side of her head connected by white and purple beads and golden like hair sprouts at the base of her neck flows down. The brunette well-developed yet fit figure clings to the loose royal cloths she had been mandatory to wear to this day. Her long-sleeve red button-up shirt under her black tail-like vest, black trousers and black shoes, all under a sophisticated scarlet mantle with white cotton edges that resemble fur, golden seams at the end of her cape flow along under the wind, held together by two purple buttons and golden ropes above her chest. Atop of her head adorned was a head-band like purple crown with white pearl edges. Her posture firm; both feet spread apart by shoulder length, her head was straight and looking ahead, and her shoulders up and her arm were straight as both hands overlapped each other holding on the butt of the hilt of a straight Chinese sword. The blade made of pure silver and there were carvings of Celtic runes engraved a few runes only.

The brunette was deep in her own thoughts, everything from her experiences of her life drastically changing to what it is now…

"It appears there are no complaints of the finality that you are officially **King** now, _Princess_." A cool voice interrupted the brunette thoughts.

The woman, known as _Princess_ turned her head to see the male next to her. He was around the same age as her, his slender build tug against the thick cotton black shirt and brown leather vest, the fitted black leather pants and brown boots rugged and caked in dirt, and around his waist were portable bags and a metal scabbard for his signature katana dubbed Shiki at his left side. He grinned broadly as his spiky gray tinted raven hair tilted to the side and his chestnut eyes full of vitality stare at the apathetic King.

"Or should I say, _**King**_?" The raven haired man asked sarcastically.

_Princess_ resists the urge to roll her eyes, knowing it would look silly especially in front of all these people here and it would appear unfitting to her status currently. Fortunately for her, the famous Seeress appears in the flesh and whacks her so-called best friend (which he declared himself) in the head.

"Ow!" The raven haired boy shrilled in pain, clutching where the bump is forming now.

Then, he glared at the Seeress with faint tears at the corner of his eyes from the pain mostly. "What the hell was that for, Jade?!"

The Seeress, Jade, her appearance nothing more than a young child yet her eyes show that she is older than she appears to be. True to her name, her long hair was in a unique shade of green held in a loose braid over her petite shoulder, and her eyes were also a unique shade of green. Jade wore a light white dress with green edges going upward under a brown poncho that protected her from the frigid climates, wearing only straw sandals through she didn't seem to mind the cold hitting her two tiny feet. Gerbera daisy at both sides of her head that were connected to a brown head-band, her favor of floral accessories was no surprising.

Jade glares back at the raven-haired man, "Your impudence around her majesty, right hand man, Hikaru."

The raven haired man, Hikaru only pouted more, glancing at the **King** herself who kept her impassive face and stared into the horizon in front of her. _Princess_, sensing someone staring at her moved her teal eye to make contact with Hikaru chestnut ones.

"_...Do not even dare."_ The female King eyes spoke.

"_I will do whatever I want to do, Princess!"_ The right hand man spoke back, sticking his tongue out childishly that earned another smack in the head by Jade.

The brunette only gave a quiet sigh, silently watching that her right hand man had jumped off the platform and ran into the crowds doing whatever he desired to do.

"I apologize for my cousin obnoxious behavior, your majesty." The Seeress respectfully bowed to Akira, apologizing for Hikaru obnoxious behavior.

_Princess_ nodded to Jade that it was fine since she was used to the raven haired man childish behavior to certain limits. Jade nodded back and stepped away from the King, going back to where her place was on the platform. The brunette went back to her thoughts, knowing that the parade float will most likely take another tenth of the daylight here before the ceremony comes in.

"_Even time would catch up and spoke loudly that I have to take my responsibility as King…"_ The brunette thought to herself, her teal eyes casting down on the floor, slightly covering her face with her bangs.

Yes…Time always did tell.

Despite her unaging appearance, there were always some things she could never escape. For example, this duty of hers as a leader of the crusader organization that was originally supposed to protect humans from the vilest, evilest, and most tainted creatures that live in the night. The decades that passed and the laws change for certain demons themselves to assist humans' guardians to protect civilian humans and if possible innocent creatures of darkness.

For creatures like her, an unaging creature with tainted human blood in her she would use for another example.

But, that's not all the reason why she is here right now and the people that she once treated as friends and superiors are now honoring her, revering her with their loyalty and gifts to her.

It was a simple reason really.

She wouldn't call it a _curse_ really; the word curse is to put it as a better term.

Either way, she was _curse_ because she looked exactly like one of the _Four Kings of Dark and Light,_ Lord Ryuuko.

The brunette had heard of them before and yes, she even met them a few times before on her missions. Usually as enemies and sometimes as neutral people, the last time…the last time…

_Princess_ expression tightened slightly at the thought of the last time she met them. It wasn't a bad encounter that was very traumatizing…

All right, it may have been.

No matter how much she thought about Lord Ryuuko and his…good friend and rumored to be the strongest of all Four Kings, Lord Shirogane offer. She could not find it in her mind to be able to accept it despite her heart desire to.

The brunette mind started to wander off into the memories…

_Darkness blanketed the sky, not a single star or moon in sight. The once cool air became chilly when thundering roars loudly echo, flickering white on the sky gave only a temporary comfort of light. Throughout the sea of thick dead trees, if one mistakes their path to an eerie shape rock of a monster jaw will be their last sight to see if they ever fall into the crashing and powerful currents of the river._

_On top of the cliff, that was where the brunette was right now. She was fighting for her own survival against one of Homurabi men, Nanaya, the very same one with that unsporting blue hair and very much noticeable face piercings and eyepatch over his jagged and scarred to be permantly blinded right eye that had chosen to be ambitious of his bloodthirsty goals; revenge and payback at her. The brunette parried each strike of the blue haired demon twin forked Chinese long daggers with her twin short daggers, her small stature pushed back due to the gap of strength between them both very close to edge of her fall. _

_Princess gritted her teeth struggling enough just to keep her guard up, glaring with distaste at Nanaya, who only smirked mockingly and laughed. _

"_What's wrong?" The blue haired demon taunted. "Tired already? That's no good, the fun barely started!"_

_In flaring moments, the brunette removed her guard and pushed Nanaya away with a powerful kick to his abdomen. Satisfied of hearing a pained grunt from the blue haired demon, she charge in quickly while Nanaya is still recovering to only bring her arm holding the dagger close to her. Once within range, she shoots her arm up and to the surprise of Nanaya barely step back to try to dodge the attack. Try, yes, it was ineffective when the blue haired demon let out a howl of pain of the dagger now deeply imbedded on the juncture of his collarbone. _

_It wasn't exactly vital, but still pretty much painful Princess thought as she pulled away quickly along with her dagger when she felt Nanaya about to kick her. She knew she was still cornered and even if she did fight back, it would be only a waste of energy given her condition. Teal eyes glanced behind her at the cliff before glancing back in front of her. The brunette was pretty badly injured from her last fight, knowing her running around blindly to find an escape must have made her appearance a mess right now, and her heavy pants from lack of energy and her injury that started to open up again did not help one bit. _

_So it would be either die trying to fight Nanaya or jump off the cliff to have a fifty-fifty chance of living and still intact or dead inside the merciless torrents._

"_You bitch…!" Nanaya growled, glaring at the brunette dangerously._

_The one-eyed demon seemed to ignore his wound that continued to bleed, twisting the daggers in his hand so that the pointed part of the blade was facing the ground and smirked at the brunette to her confusion. _

"_Tonight a nice night...Thunders are everywhere and there could be lightning anytime…" Nanaya spoke, confusing the brunette when the one-eyed demon struck his daggers into the ground._

"_Lightning?" Princess thought to herself, what that had to do with any-!_

_Her teal eyes widen in surprise at the true meaning of Nanaya words. If her assumption is true, then indeed this night would be unfortunate in her battle against him. Lightning then shook the sky and shot down Nanaya, lightning up the dark like a blade. Nanaya only laughed manically and his smirk became more twisted as he grip the hilt of his daggers tighter to send a shock wave of lightning at the brunette. _

_Princess, being a moment too slow was too late when she felt jolting pain throughout her body and when it ended, she staggered a bit. The fatigue feeling of her body needing rest and her eyelids about to closed yet she struggled to keep them awake as much as possible, panting heavy as she got into a weak defense posture. She took note of the blue-haired demon sadistic grin that turned to a scowl when the sound of a horn being blown reaches their ears. _

"_What was that…?" The brunette thought to herself._

"_Tsk, looks like Sawaki is calling me now." Nanaya cursed at his superior, glancing sideways before turning back to the brunette._

_The blue haired demon grinned madly to Princess bemused face. Nanaya pulled both his weapons up and made a swinging motion with his right hand across the ground horizontally. There was silence between them, the brunette shoulders relaxing a bit when nothing happened until the ground she was standing started to shook. Teal eyes widen and glanced at the ground where Nanaya had sliced earlier. The cut ground lowering till it separated into where she was standing is nothing more than a piece of giant rock. _

_She reached her hand out to grab the edge, but her reach was short and watched as Nanaya appeared in her vision standing there with that grin still plastered on his face._

"_Too bad, I could've had more fun with you. For now, let's see if you can survive this!" _

"_Shit…" She cursed, already far away from the cliff to do anything against the blue-haired demon._

_Weird, she didn't even remember closing her eyes and the last thing she heard is someone calling her name in unison._

…

…ma…ty…

"Your majesty!" Jade whisper harshly, nudging the brunette ribs to get her attention.

The brunette jolted at the sudden nudge and looked at Jade quizzically. Jade in return glared at _Princess_.

"You do remember what you are suppose to do for the Coronation, yes?" The Seeress hissed.

Coro...nation?

Oh yes, yes…The parade had finished just an hour ago and she had entered the castle with Jade and Hikaru by her side. They were all standing outside a grand door to the Throne Room, moments before the Coronation will be at its main dish once she enters through the doors.

"You sure you are okay, _Princess_?" Hikaru asked with worry. "You seemed to be dozing off a lot."

"Yes…I'm fine, Hikaru. No need to worry about me, I guess…nervous about the ceremony." _Princess_ answered calmly, giving both the raven haired man and Seeress a faint smile.

The Seeress gave a calculated stare at the brunette for a moment before nodding.

"Well, it is a grand thing after all. After all, a lowly half-demon rises to become the next King here! It's quite a surprise and no wonder you are all anxious about it! Oh, if only the Gods could strike down for this predicament that's will happen in moments!" Jade spoke dramatically, mockingly making an exasperated sigh that sounded more like an insult.

Hikaru couldn't help, but to restrain a snicker when he saw an imaginary tick mark appearing around _Princess_. It was blunt to say that she saw the insult in the Seeress drama here.

"…Let's just get this over with." _Princess_ frowned at them.

"Right, right." Hikaru reluctantly agreed, liking the drama at the moment.

"Indeed, your majesty."

The brunette resists the urge to roll her eyes at the tone they used. Quickly, she regained her composure when the doors started to creak and open slowly. The sight greeted her was how decorated the Throne Room with giant crimson curtains covering the walls and the Northern Castle symbols at different area's on the wall that were white and blue. From above, glass windows of pure snow radiated down where the Throne stood. Knights, Dukes and Duchess, Lords and Lady, Governor, Mayor, and other famous people and high-ranked nobles were present, cleared out of the way to the side where a scarlet carpet reached across the room barely touching the steps.

Where in front of the Throne, there was the Archbishop Adrian, a slim man in his pontifical dalmatic_**(1),**_ matching white and gold mitre_**(2)**_ sat upon his zuchette_**(3)**_ head, the pectoral_**(4)**_ cross made of pure gold on his chest held by white beaded necklace, the pallium_**(5)**_ around his shoulders and the Episcopal_**(6)**_ring sat upon his right finger. The Archbishop blue eyes through his round lens glasses shown relief when his gaze sat upon the brunette.

Slowly and gracefully, the brunette walked inside with the two behind her trailing down started to decrease.

"Good luck, _Princess_." Hikaru whispered as he moved slowly to the side.

"We will watch from the crowd itself, your highness." Jade whispered as well, moving to the other side.

Soon, they were both gone from _Princess _left and right sides. The two blended in the crowd and watched the brunette walked on the red carpet.

In truth, she was nervous and giving second thoughts about this Coronation. What if she couldn't be the King the people wanted? What if she couldn't meet their needs? What if she was weak? What if…

Great, it seems Hikaru words of encouragement from few days prior to this seemed to be coming back to her.

_What? You're worried about something like that? Oh come on, Princess! I, Jade, Brother and everyone else in this guild know you well enough that you have what it takes! So don't worry, I will be there to help you out! What are friends for?!_

The brunette could only inwardly sigh at the…for a better lack of vocabulary, wise words. It was annoying, but she had to admit that Hikaru could be right.

Well, hope at least.

"_What's done is done…Jade at this point would punch me if she knew of my thoughts…Hikaru would scold me and asked for a sparring match…"_ _Princess_ thought to herself, smiling very faintly to herself.

In minutes, the brunette descended on the steps and bend down on one knee, kneeling in front of the Archbishop. Not once did she looked behind to see for any reassurance from Jade or Hikaru…or anyone else that might've been unexpected to come.

"So today, I, Archbishop Adrian will now proceed to crown our new King!" The deep, smooth voice of Archbishop Adrian was loud enough for everyone to hear.

Loud footsteps the brunette recognized are Hikaru older brother, Ichiro walked up to the Archbishop. Shortly, they retreated back and the Archbishop continued his speech.

Everyone watched with keen eyes when a young Priest that wore similar facial features as Hikaru, except older and mature known as Ichiro. Unlike Hikaru, who was more dynamic while Ichiro is tranquil, said by the less spiky black hair with more blue tints that stopped at the base of his neck and were combed neatly and his doe eyes sparkle with compassion. Priest Ichiro wore an alb_**(7),**_ a purple cincture_**(8**_**)** to hold the alb, and a golden stole_**(9)**_ hanging around his neck and let loose down to his knee. In both hands was a elegant red cushion lined with braided gold, resting on the expensive fabric was a crown made of the purest yet darkest ice adorned with various gems; topaz, amethyst, rubies, and diamonds.

Archbishop Adrian smiled at the Priest politely, nodding before taking the crown slowly and carefully. Priest Ichiro bowed his head politely before stepping back.

"And this crown that represents our castle, our home and our kingdom, the Northern Kingdom shall rest upon her highness…!" The Archbishop paused midway.

Archbishop Adrian placed the crown on the brunette head that fitted perfectly. The brunette herself noticed and rose slowly, then turned around to the mass of people with an impassive expression as the Archbishop finished his sentence.

"…Her highness, King Akira Nikaido!"

_Prologue Ends_

* * *

A/N:

That concludes the prologue. As for the numbers...

It will be exactly from what is said from this link ( 2006/05/06/clerical-clothing-what-do-priests-wear/). Warning, it may not be 100% accurate and I know there are some terms missing from the site, but this is a majority of it. If I made a mistake, please do correct me:

dalmatic_**(1)** _-Large vestment worn by deacons. It hangs down full from the shoulders and has large broad sleeves.

mitre_**(2)**_ -The pointed folding hat which Bishops, Cardinals, and the Pope wear at official church services.

zuchette_**(3)**_ - The skull cap worn by the Pope and Bishops.

pectoral cross_**(4)**_ - A cross worn on the chest area

pallium_**(5)**_ -A narrow white woolen ban worn around the shoulders, having two short woolen pendants, one hanging down teh front, the other down the back, and ornamented with six black crosses. It is worn by the Pope and Archbishops  
as a sign of their authority.

Episcopal **(6)** - I'm not completely sure, but it's relating to Bishop.

alb** _(7)_**-An ankle-length white linen vestment with sleeves which the priest wears at Mass.

cincture_**(8**_**)** -A long cord which the priest ties around his waist to hold the alb in place.

stole_**(9)**_ -A very long narrow strip of cloth. Priests today wear the stole around the neck and hanging straight down in the front. Bishops at Mass will wear the stole crossed over the chest.

Thanks for all of your time and hoped you enjoyed the prologue, the next few chapters(Definitely the first chapter) will be posted soon as possible! Review and criticism are helpful!


	2. Chapter 1

A/N:

My current Monochrome Factor work in progress, (Original Title)Demons Love! Eh...the current title now is Devils Love(?)...I have several suggestion at the end, unless you all want to add to that. I was going to put it as a one-shot and hoped to finish it, but I gave up after a while. So...ENJOY!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Monochrome Factor, it rightfully belongs to Kaili Sorano-sensei. But I do own the OC characters here.

**Warning:** Slight OCC, Female Akira, language and suggestive themes that is not good for the heart. OC's are also included.

**Pairing**: Shirogane x Ryuuko x Female Akira.

**Helpful Tips:**

**Normal** - Title

_**Normal**_- Emphasis

Normal- Present Time

"Normal" -Present time speaking

_Normal_- Flashback/nicknames

_"Normal"_ - Thoughts/Past speaking

* * *

**Part 1: The Greatest Tetrad Kings of All Demons**

Far from the Northern icy kingdoms, in the Western side where the summer and winter are long while the spring and fall are short. Within the thick forest that even the harming sunlight cannot reach, a society and kingdom for the creatures of darkness themselves, and most of all, a capital for the various races of demons gather around. Their lives no different from humans when it comes to etiquette or a criminal, shady or earnest, evil or good in each other eye, no different their lives are from mortals.

The capital, known as the Imperial Capital in the Western Kingdom.

To the citizen, this capital is widely known for the Four Kings of all Demons to gather here twice a month to discuss. Or in better terms, it was a hang out and catches up on their personal, daily problems.

In a grand bedroom, through the better term would be simple due to the plain brick walls, vintage blue rug from the door leading to the steps of where a elegant design of a King size bed, couple of drawers spread out in the room and a small round table with two chairs close to the window. One of the chairs occupied by a stunning demon, his appearance around mid-twenties and his pale skin contrasted his long messy raven hair fell cascaded across his snow white mantle hung against his back and kissed the cold stone floor. One leg crossed the other, his left gloved hand lay on the table while his right arm, elbow leaned on the smooth marble surface while his hand cupped the right side of his sharp featured face. Ruby eyes flickered amusement, joy, and sadness as the raven haired man stared at the small photo in his hands.

The photo was taken at the scene of a small town within the South. In front of a stall was the raven haired demon himself smiling with a hand on a young woman shoulders with striking similar features as him, and there was his old friend, Shirogane, long silver hair and icy blue eyes that didn't seem one bit amused by the frown on his mix of feminine and masculine pale face adding to his arms crossed. But since it was the raven haired man staring into this photo, he could tell that Shirogane didn't want to be left out at all and kept close to them both.

The raven haired man could only give a soft sigh and smiled fondly.

Yes, those times were precious despite the pressure around them.

"What are you doing here, Ryuuko?" A smooth and deep masculine voice spoke out of nowhere.

Ryuuko jolted when a pair of strong arms wrap around his shoulder tightly into a hug. Hot breath tickled his ear and the raven-haired demon had to suppress a shiver going up his spine. Faintly, his vision caught silver locks against his cheek and heard a short silence meaning that the silver haired demon is looking at the photo in his hands.

"If you are wondering, Shirogane, I'm looking at the photo where the three of us were together one time." Ryuuko answered politely.

"I see that now…You miss her, don't you?" The silver-haired demon questioned, feeling Ryuuko shoulders tense a bit.

"Obviously…" Ryuuko replied after a moment of silence.

Shirogane bit his lower lips, knowing where this conversation is going and quite feared Ryuuko outburst if he carelessly spoke about this subject.

"I hope she's still alive…The last time we met and talked a civil conversation was the border between the North and the West Kingdoms in an abandoned village." Ryuuko continued when Shirogane is silent.

"After that, Homurabi idiotic child, Nanaya chose the worst possible time to target her…" The raven haired demon trailed.

"She should've accepted our offer." Shirogane bluntly put. "That was her fault."

_She was here._

_Where she wasn't supposed to be no matter how many times she told herself not to come to this secret place that was neutral between the two countries of demons and humans._

_Dead tree's cover the scenery, inch after inch of snow piling up very slowly. The frigid air frosting their skin very lightly as the two great demons approach the brunette very slowly. The loud crunch of their shoe colliding with the snow was loud enough for her to hear. Still, the brunette didn't turn around and only clung to her ragged brown cloak for warmth. Ruby eyes and icy blue stare at the young woman, who watched the white flakes fall down ever so silently, even the simplest movement from her was graceful in their eyes as she was angelic herself. _

_A fallen angel, Ryuuko would describe._

_Indeed, a fallen angel. From the Heavens, her wings were torn apart and were thrown into this world full of nothing more than love and hate, hope and despair, a world of black and white of tainted justice. There were too many deaths, too much blood, and too much corpses seen in this 'Holy War' of humans and demons that grow more tiring by every decade passing. _

_The raven haired demon could feel that Shirogane knew what he was feeling. _

_Once the two demons were close enough, the brunette turned her entire body to face them both. Hesitance and anticipation were clear on her soft features. _

_"Lord Ryuuko and Lord Shirogane…" The brunette acknowledges them in a reluctant and quiet tone._

_"No need for the formalities…Akira." Ryuuko smiled softly at the brunette._

_"…If you don't mind then." Akira shoulders relaxed._

_"It's good to see you again, Akira." Shirogane gave a charming smile at the brunette._

_The silver haired demon walked up to her, taking her slightly tan and cold hand onto his pale one and kissed the back of her hand. Shirogane was pleased to see a faint blush visible on the brunette cheeks and she pulled her hand away quickly from the silver haired demon. Shirogane stepped back a bit, faintly taking notice of Ryuuko frown._

_"That was unnecessary, Shirogane." The brunette said bluntly._

_"Why, that hurts my heart for your cold words, Akira!" Shirogane mocked a hurt tone._

_"Idiot…" Akira muttered and glanced at Ryuuko that still is frowning._

_It was the raven haired demon turns to walked up to Akira, ruby eyes glinting with slight mischief as he grabbed the brunette small shoulders and pulled her into a gentle hug. Ryuuko lips directly on the crown of her messy light chocolate hair for a few seconds despite his desire to last it longer. Ryuuko pulled away, but his hands were gripping Akira shoulder and gazed at Shirogane, who was scowling now._

_"Again, that was unnecessary." The brunette squeaked her face completely red from both affections these two handsome demons given toward her._

_"There would be no fun to see you blush adorably if we cannot tease you, Akira." Shirogane countered with a teasing smile._

_"I agree with Shirogane, Akira. It's lovely to see your other sides when only around us." Ryuuko nodded, smiling as he hug the young woman and nuzzled his face into her messy brown locks._

_"Now, now, Ryuuko…Don't hog her all to yourself." The silver haired demon chided lightly and proceeded to pull the brunette away from Ryuuko to hug her this time._

_Ryuuko pouted and grab Akira wrist to tug her toward him while Shirogane narrowed his icy blue eyes and in return, tug the brunette toward the silver haired demon. This continued on for a few minutes, pulling the brunette like a rag doll and irritating Akira to the point she explodes._

_"All right, damn it!" The two demons stopped to stare at their brunette, who glared at them both. "You two are about to pull my arms out if you keep up this tug-a-war! Let go now!"_

_The two demons instantly let go of Akira, watching her stumble a bit to regain balance. Once, the brunette herself gained some control, she glared at Ryuuko and Shirogane. _

_"I apologize for that action of mine, Akira." Ryuuko gave a meek apology, smiling softly and nudged Shirogane rips with his elbow._

_"I'm sorry too, Akira." Shirogane slightly glared at his raven-haired lover._

_The silver-haired demon about to argue was stopped by a loud sigh and both pairs of eyes stared at the brunette, who looked serious of all of a sudden._

_"Apologies aside…What reason did you both called me here for?" Akira asked, expecting a straight answer from both the demons. "I know it's not for another intimate moment here."_

_Well, the raven-haired demon had not expected for Akira to be blunt this time. It looked like Shirogane thought the same when the demon shoulders tense slightly. _

_"Akira…Let us explains for a while before moving on to the main point." Ryuuko thread lightly, hopeful that the brunette wouldn't let her temper get the better._

_Ryuuko relaxed when he saw a reluctant nod from Akira._

_"As you know, Akira, there is rapid tension between the Crusaders and our Demonic Kingdom due to attacks from demon guilds unassociated with us. Their targets usually directed toward human villages and demons part of the Crusaders. We, the kings and the council have begun to make plans to resolve this tension yet there are rebels that defy this idea." The raven haired demon explained. _

_"I heard of the attacks, but your point is that you, the kings and the council want to make a Treaty?" Akira put bluntly._

_"Close, but you are missing the mark." Shirogane smoothly spoke. "We plan to arrange a marriage between a member of the Crusader and one of the Kings. "_

_The silver-haired demon would be lying if he weren't smug right now at the expression of horror visible on their brunette face. It seemed that she catch on quite fast._

_"Wait…You are not thinking…" Akira trailed slowly, watching very closely to both demons expressions to find that they were serious. "No way…Marriage…Why not a Treaty?"_

_"There are several reasons, Akira dear." The silver-haired demon smirked._

_"The most common reason is that an arrange marriage between two most influencing people can bring a stronger bond, a Treaty can only last as for about I don't know…A couple of decades before it can be ripped or burned?" _

_"Another reason is that, Shirogane and I are attracted to you, Akira. As you are one of the Crusaders, there won't be any arguments if we let our relationship be public." Ryuuko quickly added, stepping in between both Akira and Shirogane._

_The raven-haired demon swore he saw an illusion of a tiger emitting from Akira murderous aura and appear she was close to letting out her wrath on Shirogane. Ryuuko would not like to watch this scene that is close to be unfolded soon._

_"Never…Marriage…Too soon for me to think about that…" The brunette shoulders shake, trying to control her rising anger._

_"You are over couple decades old, Akira. " Shirogane interrupted her, waving off her glare. "You are at the perfect age for marriage."_

_Now Ryuuko definitely had to hold Akira back by her arms to stop her from charging at the smirking silver-haired demon and tear him from limb to limb. The raven-haired demon whisper soothing words and eventually, the brunette calmed down and stopped struggling, letting out heavy breaths. Ryuuko arms slide under and wrap around Akira slim shoulders, much to Shirogane smirk replaced by a frown._

_"Akira, you have to understand…We already agreed to this and we need your agreement along with the Crusader Leaders as well for this to work." Ryuuko calmly explained, slowly releasing the brunette. "I know this seemed too soon for you, Akira…But Shirogane and I feel that you are prepared for this."_

_"Prepared?" The brunette raised an eyebrow, scowling. _

_"Yes." Shirogane nodded._

_"You mean to tell me you never bothered to ask my opinion before you all went ahead and chose a low-ranking member as both your bride?" Akira voice shake, earning confusion from both demons. "You both didn't even ask if I was prepared for this marriage!"_

_"Well, I'm sorry about that." Shirogane apologize, sarcasm dripping in his words in mock apologies. _

_The silver-haired demon icy glare freezes Akira where she was, Ryuuko casting a warning look at Shirogane._

_"I could care less about most humans, even if they were near their deaths, burning in agony, suffering from despair or given a slow death." The silver-haired demon sneered._

_Shirogane walked up to Akira, who took a step back when a strong pale hand gripped her forearm tightly. Not sparing a glance to Ryuuko protest and dragged the terror stricken brunette till their noses were brushing against each other. The silver-haired demon red lips breathing against Akira rosy, plump ones._

_"The only reason I agreed is because of you, Akira. You may be quite troublesome, reckless and naïve, but that's the trait I like about you…"Shirogane confessed, his tone became deep and sharp. "Either you will agree or there will be a full-scale war between Crusaders and the Demonic Kingdom itself. Causalities will happen, because you didn't agree to a marriage with the two demons you fell in love with due to this incredulous thought of not prepared for marriage here."_

_The silver-haired demon smashed his lips against Akira soft ones roughly. The kiss almost hungrily, predatory for its prey the brunette thought. _

_"Shirogane, enough!" Ryuuko voice edged with irritation snap them out of it._

_Shirogane pulled away and a loud shriek of pain of his hair being tugged was enough to turn around to glare at Ryuuko, holding a fistful of his silver locks. Akira, herself slightly dumbfounded and blushing madly at the kiss stare dumbly. _

_"That wasn't funny, Ryuuko."_

_"I wasn't laughing, Shirogane." Ryuuko smirked, letting go of Shirogane silver hair._

_The silver-haired demon only shrugged, rubbing his scalp where the pain hit him and watched Ryuuko walked up to Akira. The brunette snapped whatever dazed she was in and put on a scowl. _

_"As Shirogane said, there will be a possible war if the other side does not agree to the terms we put. But, we want to know before we talk to the leader of the Crusaders what you have to say about this." Ryuuko ruby eyes stared into Akira teal ones, anticipating a positive answer._

_"I…I…" Akira stuttered, finding the snow interesting all of a sudden._

_"What does your heart say, Akira?" The raven-haired demon gripped Akira chin with his thumb and index finger and gently tilted Akira head to face him._

_"…Let me think about it." Akira answered after several silence later._

_There was an audible groan of irritation from Shirogane and a small frown upon Ryuuko face. Apparently, they didn't expect this answer from their brunette._

"She had her reasons and I respect them." Ryuuko countered back, mumbling a "…if only Nanaya didn't choose the worst time to target her…."

Shirogane sighed, taking a sip of tea and put the cup down on the table. He had taken a seat earlier across from Ryuuko while discussing their main love subjects: Akira.

"Shirogane, I know you are irritated at Akira choice of words to think about the marriage…We can't just force her and have her feel uncomfortable about it." Ryuuko ruby eyes stared into Shirogane glaring blue ones.

"Force her, you say?" The silver-haired demon growled. "There was nothing forceful; she should've followed the first thing that came into her mind which was to agree to the marriage."

"Still, Shirogane…"

"Also, I'm irritated because of how lenient you are-"

Shirogane words were interrupted when Ryuuko gloved hand slammed the table. Silence hung the air, the silver-haired demon expression was pure shock and Ryuuko is scowling. The raven-haired demon sighed and rubbed the bridge of his noise, ashamed of himself for letting his emotions taking over that moment.

"I respect her choices, Shirogane. " Ryuuko repeated in an eerie calm tone.

Silence came between the two demons once again. Shirogane, wary now and know he shouldn't say anything to make his lover go into a rage. Ryuuko continued to organize his thoughts together and would not look at the silver-haired demon at all.

"If you both are done with your lover quarrels, I would suggest that you two should have the courtesy to notice a guest entering." A deep, masculine voice broke the silence.

Both silver and raven haired heads turned to stare at the door. A tall, lean and well-built young demon with long, flowing red hair and the bangs pulled back to reveal the black diamond tattoo that matched his strait black jacket that split on both sides to reveal his white loose pants. Acid green eyes stare at the two demons from where he was, leaning against the doorway with his arms crossed and graced upon his face was a scowl of annoyance.

Behind the crimson haired demon was a younger, timid looking demon, shorter by a few inches with sublime lime colored short hair. The bangs short on one side while the other was longer reaching his cheek. He wore a formal white rochet **(1)** laced with gold and golden edges, the dark green shoulder cape were also lined with gold at the edges that matched the young demon golden eyes. There was a shy, nervous smile from behind the crimson haired demon at the tension of the hair.

"Homurabi, "Ryuuko nodded at the crimson haired demon before turning his attention to the lime haired demon "and Shisui. What brings you both here?"

There was a snort from Shirogane, "Most likely to annoy us…"

"That would be lovely to do at this time, Shirogane, but Shisui and I have more urgent business to attend to." Homurabi rolled his eyes at the silver haired demon comment.

"Don't you even dare, Shirogane." Ryuuko gave a warning stare at Shirogane, who was about to retort something and possibly start a fight with Homurabi.

Shirogane opened his mouth to only close it again. He sat back down, and crossed his arms to grumble more quietly. Ryuuko had snapped at him, Homurabi annoying presence, and the smirk on Homurabi didn't help settle the rising irritation for the silver hair demon either.

"Now…Would you like to answer my question, you two?" The raven haired demon sighed and stares at the two younger demons.

_"Really, Shirogane is becoming too much today..."_ Ryuuko thought, glancing at his silver haired lover.

"Question?" The crimson haired demon repeated before he nodded, remembering that Ryuuko indeed asked them earlier. "Oh right…"

Before Homurabi had a chance to talk, the timid lime haired demon spoke up first with a reassuring smile that the news wasn't bad.

"Lord Ryuuko and Lord Shirogane, as you may hear from rumors of travelers and merchants alike, and you both may not quite care for the festivities. The Northern Kingdom Coronation ceremony had ended five days ago and they say that the new ruler is quite…" Shisui trailed off to find a suitable word.

"Impressive." The crimson haired demon finished, growling slightly at the fact Shisui had answered before him.

"Not what I was looking for, but close enough." The lime haired demon nodded in approval.

"So?" Shirogane asked in a gruff voice, obviously not caring. "They have a new King, they are rebuilding the Kingdom that was lost several decades ago, and they are weak even if there are Crusaders present."

"The point is, Shirogane dubbed The Silver Fire." Homurabi drawled in a bored tone. "It would be rude for you both not to see what the new King is like and the Elders have demanded that we are to come along with you to make sure you will see the King."

"You both sound like you have seen this King yourself." Ryuuko observed.

"Indeed we did, "Shisui answered, nodding. "Homurabi and I were at the Coronation ourselves and even spoke to the King…She was quite solicitous and a bit apathetic."

"_She_?" Shirogane repeated incredulous yet intrigue at the fact. "Shouldn't it be _Queen_ instead of _King_ then?"

"You do remember the history of the Northern Kingdom that either male or female, the ruler would be considered a King. If the female was married, then the spouse would be a Duke or Lord." The crimson haired demon explained bluntly. "Really Shirogane, the age must be getting to you now."

"Shut your damn mouth, Homurabi!" The silver haired demon growled, his face flustered and drilling holes into Homurabi thick skull with an icy glare. "You are nothing more than arrogant brat, so either keep your loose mouth shut or I'll cut your tongue!"

Homurabi scowled, he did not like to be called a brat especially by Shirogane of all people. The threat just only added fuel to the fire as the two started to bicker like little children. Shisui, the poor soul stuck with the job of trying to calm the two reckless demons down.

"U-Um, Lord Ryuuko! "Shisui called the raven haired demon in a pleading voice. "Please do assist me here! I can't calm these two down when they start to fight!"

Ryuuko wasn't even glancing at the two bickering demons or responding to Shisui pleads for help to calm the reckless ones down. He was off in his own world of the information Homurabi and Shisui given earlier.

"They said that the King of the Northern Kingdom was a woman…Solicitous and apathetic…Can it possibly be…?" Ryuuko came to a conclusion at the same time Shisui shouted the raven haired demon name louder.

The ruby eyed demon sighed and walked over to the trio.

Apparently Shirogane was chocking Homurabi neck while the said crimson haired demon had yanked his silver locks and was close to stabbing the silver haired demon in the chest. The lime haired demon pleas were ignored when Ryuuko walked past Shisui. Instantly, the raven haired demon separated them both, hand chopping on both reckless demons heads and was satisfied hearing a loud, pained yelp.

"What the hell are you doing, Ryuuko?" Shirogane demanded, glaring at his raven hair lover.

"Lord Ryuuko that would be unnecessary…." Homurabi growled, rubbing the sore spot on his head where Ryuuko chopped him.

"Can you both please stop acting like children?" Ryuuko ordered than asked. "You both are bothering Shisui that has to deal with you're bickering."

"I'm fine, Lord Ryuuko…" Shisui smiled nervously, sweat dropping.

"Tch…" Shirogane shrugged his shoulders.

There was silence from Homurabi meaning he would stop arguing with the silver haired demon.

"As for the Elders orders, Shirogane and I will visit the King." The raven haired demon declared.

**"What?!"** Shirogane screeched, fuming at the decision his ruby eyed lover made. "I am not visiting a spoiled, disgusting-!"

"I want to check something." Ryuuko explained, sending Shirogane a stern stare that there will be no arguments and that he won't change his mind.

Icy blue eyes stared at ruby for a long moment before a loud sigh erupted from Shirogane, who abruptly stood up and left the room yelling:

**"Do whatever the hell you want!"**

"…That went well, I'm glad you caught up, Lord Ryuuko." The crimson haired demon commented after a while of silence.

"What you say intrigues me, Homurabi…" The raven haired demon simply said. "Shisui, you have business to do also in the Northern Kingdom, correct?"

"Yes, it's to help rebuild an old church, so I will be leaving first." The lime haired demon nodded, earning worried looks from Homurabi and Ryuuko. "Do not fret; I will have two excellent guards accompanying me."

"If that's how it will be, then I will not be anxious." Ryuuko answered, finding the arrangements satisfying.

Now, he just had to check on Shirogane and pack up for the trip. If he could convince Shirogane that there may be a possibility that the King is who he thought it is.

Then perhaps it will work out on the end.

* * *

A/N:

rochet **(1) -**A linen surplice-like vestment with narrow sleeves. The bottom, the shoulder-pieces, and the ends of the sleeves of the rochet are ornamented with lace.**  
**


End file.
